theculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Raid on the Temple of Light
The raid on the Temple of Light occurred on Marjoin in 1331 CE. Kraiklyn's Free Company attacked the Temple of Light expecting light resistance and easy plunder. This proved not to be the case and the Company took heavy casualties before being repelled without any gains.Consider Phlebas, chapter 4 Background Temple of Light The Temple of Light's monks were well-armed with anti-personnel projectile guns. This was a result of the Temple's proximity to an ongoing war on the planet. The choice of weapons coincided with the structural properties of the local structures. The interior was made of laser-reflecting crystal and was covered by moss A laser pulse would burn through the moss before reflecting off the crystal beneath and back to the firer. To make matters worse the Temple's interior was very dark and the nature of the walls remained hidden even when small areas of moss were burned off. Kraiklyn's Free Company The Company's intelligence on the Marjoin and the Temple was grossly inadequate. Kraiklyn heard of the Temple on nearby world that had almost reached stage three development; his sources claimed the Temple was a rich and poorly defended target. There was no attempt to make an independent assessment of the target. Kraiklyn did not want to risk surrendering the element of surprise by reconnaissance and had an accurate map of the complex. The Company engaged without knowledge of the Temple's laser-proofing, its increased defences, or even the planet's geopolitical situation. This meant most of the Company's ground troops were armed with lasers, which would be lethally ineffective inside the Temple. Exceptions included Aviger and Wubslin with plasma cannon. Horza with an ill-maintained projectile rifle, and Neisin with a Microhowitzer. They all wore, mostly old, suits. The Company had Clear Air Turbulence for close air support. History Insertion The entire Company, except for Mipp who piloted Clear Air Turbulence, loaded into the shuttle for the ground assault. The shuttle was released with significant momentum from the ship while in space. The two craft approached the Temple from opposite directions: the shuttle from the night side and the ship with the sun low behind it. Clear Air Turbulence began its diversionary attack when the shuttle was still two minutes out; the ship attacked with effectors, lasers, and blast bombs. The shuttle was spotted hundreds of metres above the jungle and took fire. This rattled some of the troops but the shuttle landed without casualties. One of the shuttle's radar was destroyed. Assault The ground element disembarked in a jungle clearing and split into two groups. Lamm, Jandraligeli, Neisin, and Yalson moved into the jungle canopy and prepared to use anti-gravity (AG) to vault over the Temple wall. The rest advanced the short distance through the jungle by foot toward the Temple's walls, although they did not disperse as much as Kraiklyn desired. Aviger and Wubslin covered the advance with plasma weapons while Neisin fired into the Temple grounds with the Microhowitzer. Jandraligeli picked off other alerted defenders. The AG group flew into the towers as the ground group ascended the wall. According to plan the ground group split up prior to rendezvousing inside the building. Horza's suit communicator failed at the base of the wall. The suit's previous owner, Zallin, had had the same problem. He met Gow and asked her to tell Kraiklyn about the failure. Gow remained outside while Horza went in. Inside he ended up on a balcony overlooking the hall with the ground group instead of being down with the group. Horza killed a monk and managed to kick away a grenade thrown by an unseen other. He took the monk's gun which looked to be in better condition than his own. Kee-Alsorofus and a monk killed each other when at an exterior doorway. Gow may have heard Kee-Alsorofus die. The ground group was engaged in the hall. At least two were blinded by their own laser pulses reflecting back from the moss-covered crystal walls. Horza discovered the nature of the walls by observing the fighting but was unable to warn his comrades. Rava Gamdol and Tzbalik Odraye were killed in the hall while the Bratsilakins went missing. Dorolow was blinded in one eye by laser fire.Consider Phlebas, chapter 5 Horza discovered Kee-Alsorofus's body slumped in an open doorway and took her laser. Gow found them and committed suicide after seeing Kee-Alsorofus's body. Retreat Horza was the first to emerge from the Temple, followed by the rest as Kraiklyn ordered the Company to withdraw. There were no further casualties. The Company returned to the shuttle under enemy fire from the jungle and rendezvoused with Clear Air Turbulence in orbit. References Category:Battles